1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for storing protective garments, such as bulletproof vests, “flak” jackets and vests, and the like.
2. Related Art
Protective garments, such as “flak jackets” or bulletproof vests, are often worn by those in law enforcement, personnel protection, and military operations for protection from bullets and shrapnel. Generally, such vests are worn close to the wearer's body and beneath the wearer's clothes. It will be appreciated that such vests can be heavy and bulky and can add additional layers of covering to the wearer's body, thereby reducing ventilation and increasing the likelihood of perspiration by the wearer. Thus, when the vest is doffed, it is very often wet with perspiration and should be allowed to dry and/or ventilated so as to maintain the hygiene and cleanliness of the vest.
However, such vests are generally not self supporting and so often simply lay flat when rested upon a shelf or in a locker. Because the vests are heavy and bulky, hanging the vest on a standard coat hanger can cause the vest to stretch or deform: hanging the vest in such a manner can even void the manufacturer's warranty of the vest. Additionally, conventional hangers are not generally strong enough to support the weight of the vest and will collapse or bend when weighted, causing the vest to fold in on itself, thereby reducing or eliminating proper ventilation of internal portions of the vest.